Whatsername
by Sarugaki Sacchi
Summary: Segalanya bisa saja terjadi, aku tidak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya kalau hubungan kami yang sudah terjalin cukup lama akan berakhir sampai disini akibat kehadirannya. Crack pairing. AU. OneShot. Review!


**Whatsername**

A Bleach crack pairing fic from Sarugaki Sacchi. AU . Seorang _freak_ pecinta crack, tapi nggak terlalu crack. (Maksud lo?????)

Ini asli crack, mungkin agak jarang fans pairingnya. Tapi saya sangat mendukung pairing ini. Kenapa???? Saya gak tau tuh… *garuk-garuk kepala*

Mau suka, mau enggak, silahkan baca… Kalo nggak, ya udah terserah… -tampang melas-

Just a oneshot, mencoba cari pengalaman bikin Romance (Bacanya bukan "Romens" tapi "Romance". XDDDDD)

Ingat, nggak ada Shinigami-shinigamian!!!! *ala Nanao* -dikemplang-

* * *

_9 tahun yang lalu……_

"Berjanjilah….. Kita akan terus bersama sampai dewasa nanti…."ucapnya padaku, seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu bernama Nemu Kurotsuchi yang sudah menjadi temanku sejak kecil.

"Ya…. Aku berjanji…"balasku.

Kami berdua mengabadikan hari ini dengan mengukir tanggal perjanjian diatas sebuah batu di sebuah lapangan kosong berumput yang terletak tak jauh dari kota kami. Setelah itu, kami berdua berjalan bersama meninggalkan lapangan sambil bergandengan tangan.

***

Sejak hari itu, kami terus bersama sampai sekarang. Dan… Inilah kami, perasaan kami sekarang sudah semakin berubah. Keinginan kami untuk terus bersama semakin menjadi-jadi, kami sudah besar dan tumbuh dewasa. Namun waktu tetap tidak dapat memisahkan kami. Ayah Nemu, Mayuri Kurotsuchi yang awalnya tidak merestui hubungan kami akhirnya menyerah. Ia sudah bisa menerima keberadaanku dalam kehidupan Nemu.

Semuanya berjalan lancar dan damai setidaknya, hingga suatu hari kecelakaan itu terjadi. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan ini. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, yang membuatku duduk disini sekarang, di atas bangku dalam ruang tunggu UGD. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, dan itu adalah Nemu. Ia hampir tewas tertabrak mobil saat hendak mengambil beberapa buku miliknya yang terjatuh di tengah jalan. Beruntung aku ada disana pada saat itu, aku langsung membawanya kemari. Bayangkan saja kalau aku ada di tempat lain dan penuh kesibukkan yang bisa membuatku melupakannya, ia takkan pernah bisa bertemu denganku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia menengok kearahku, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau yang mengantarkan gadis itu kemari?"tanyanya ramah. Aku menangguk pelan.

"Ya."balasku. Tiba-tiba saja, ekspresi Dokter itu berubah muram. Aku bingung melihatnya, ada apa dengannya?

"Mohon maaf, aku punya kabar buruk untukmu…"ucapnya padaku.

Aku tercengang, banyak pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalaku. Entah Nemu tak dapat terselamatkan, entah ia harus diamputasi, atau apapun. Semuanya seolah-olah diucapkan oleh diriku sendiri dan terus terngiang di telingaku.

Dokter itu menatapku lama, kupikir ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu…

"Maaf jika pertanyaan saya ini agak kurang sopan bagi anda, tapi apa hubungan anda dengan gadis itu? Apakah ia saudara anda? Atau teman anda, atau yang lain??"tanya sang Dokter.

"Saya…."

Aku agak tidak berani untuk menyatakan hubungan kami pada orang lain, walau hanya empat mata sekalipun. Dokter itu mengangkat satu alisnya, kurasa ia membutuhkan jawabanku secepatnya. Aku pun sadar, ini adalah berita penting. Aku tak boleh berbuat seperti ini disaat genting, aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan kebiasaan burukku. Akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Saya adalah kekasihnya…."ucapku pelan. Aku gemetaran; masih merasa agak ragu mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, aku sangat meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Ia memang tidak kehilangan nyawanya, akan tetapi kepalanya terbentur cukup hebat dan ia mengalami gegar otak yang cukup berat dan itu membuat dirinya kehilangan seluruh ingatannya."ucap Dokter itu dengan nada agak kecewa. Aku tercengang mendengarnya.

"Kami sudah berusaha, akan tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan untuk sementara ia harus di rawat disini akibat keretakan di tengkoraknya."ujar sang Dokter. Aku mendengar ia berbicara, dan aku mengingatnya. Akan tetapi mataku tidak terfokus padanya, membuat aku kelihatan seperti tidak memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau punya nomor yang bisa kami hubungi, seperti saudara atau orang tuanya?"tanya sang Dokter. Kemudian aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari kantung celanaku. Lalu mencari nomor milik ayahnya, setelah itu aku memberikan ponselku pada sang Dokter.

"Ini, nomor milik ayahnya…"ujarku pada sang Dokter, ia menerima ponselnya dan memindahkannya ke ponsel miliknya. Kemudian memberikan kembali ponselku.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."pintanya. Aku mengangguk, setelah itu ia masuk kembali ke ruang UGD.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan seorang perawat wanita dan berbicara padanya didepan ruang UGD. Setelah itu sang perawat pergi meninggalkannya. Sang Dokter menghampiriku.

"Tenang saja, kau akan dapat menemui gadis itu dalam waktu dekat. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya???"tanya sang Dokter padaku sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya didalam jas.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi."jawabku singkat.

"Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"tanyanya.

"Aku Szayel Apollo Grantz."jawabku.

"Baiklah, tuan Grantz. Nona Kurotsuchi akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar pasien sebentar lagi, kau boleh mengantarnya."ujar sang Dokter. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, membuatnya agak terkejut.

"Terima kasih, dokter…."ucapanku terputus karena aku tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Uryuu, Uryuu Ishida. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja, kelihatannya umur kita tidak jauh berbeda."ujarnya. Aku benar-benar tercengang, kupikir ia sudah hampir setengah baya. Ternyata ia masih muda, kurasa aku mengenalnya tapi hanya sekedar namanya. Ia adalah putra dari Dokter terkenal Ryuuken Ishida, umurnya 3 tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku 21, dan ia baru 18 tahun! Tapi ia sudah menjadi dokter terkenal dan bekerja. Ah, betapa besar dan luasnya dunia ini. Apa saja bisa terjadi…

"I….Iya. Terima kasih, Uryuu."ujarku pelan.

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka agak kasar, beberapa perawat mendorong sebuah ranjang yang cukup besar. Nemu terbaring diatasnya, kepalanya diperban dan ia menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan. Uryuu melihat para perawat, kemudian melirikku. Aku tahu maksud dari tatapannya, ia tahu aku ingin sekali menemui Nemu. Tanpa disuruh aku pun langsung berpamitan kepadanya dan mengikuti para perawat itu.

Kami sampai dikamar pasien Nemu di lantai 5 nomor 503, sekitar beberapa meter ke kiri dari lift. Aku duduk disebelahnya, menggenggam tangannya yang dingin sambil terus berharap ia akan membuka matanya. Kutatap wajahnya yang pucat, separah apapun keadaannya tapi ia tetap tenang. Ekspresinya tetap lembut. Perlahan tangannya menghangat, aku bisa mendengar hembusan napasnya yang pelan dan samar. Aku sedikit merasa lebih tenang sekarang karena Nemu telah membuka matanya.

Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan berkali-kali, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya pelan.

"Akh!"Nemu mengerang kesakitan dan menyentuh belakang kepalanya, spontan aku bangun dan menahan kepalanya dan kembali membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kau masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh…"ujarku padanya. Ia melirikku lembut, kemudian tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Terima kasih….."ucapnya lembut.

"Sama-sama…."balasku. Ia menatap lurus kearah jendela. Lalu kembali melirikku.

"Kau….Siapa?"tanyanya pelan. Aku tidak menyangka, kalau akan begini jadinya. Jauh didalam dadaku, nuraniku seperti tersayat pisau beracun. Sakit….. Sakit sekali… Aku mengembangkan senyum palsu padanya, berusaha menyembunyikan itu darinya.

"Aku Szayel Apollo Grantz…. Aku…."

"Permisi….."ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Ternyata itu adalah Ayah Nemu, ia datang bersama Yylfordt kakakku, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Akon, ia adalah bawahan setia Ayah Nemu. Mayuri-san dan Akon datang menghampiri aku dan Nemu, sedangkan Yylfordt bersender dipojok kamar. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Hai, apa kabar tuan penyelamat???"tanyanya sambil memasang ekspresi jahil. Aku tertawa kecil sambil berjalan meninggalkannya dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Mau kemana kau?"tanya Yylfordt. Aku berhenti sebentar.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar. Cari udara segar…"ujarku santai. Kemudian aku menutup pintu kamar dan bersender pada tembok, melipat kedua tanganku dan menghela napas.

Jujur saja, buka itu alasanku untuk pergi keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya, hubunganku dengan Akon tidak begitu baik. Nemu pernah mengatakan padaku, kalau ia khawatir Akon tidak menyukaiku berada didekatnya. Namun, aku tidak pernah menggubris perkataanya itu, dan sekarang aku mulai menyadarinya. Itu semua benar, kurasa Akon memang tidak menyukaiku.

**Blam**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu tertutup pelan, saat aku menoleh ternyata itu Mayuri-san. Ia tersenyum saat melihatku, mau tak maupun aku membalas senyumnya.

"Terima kasih…"ucapnya tiba-tiba. Akupun tersentak kaget mendengarnya, bukannya aku tidak mau mendengarnya, akan tetapi kata-kata itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya sekalipun. Kali pertama ini ia mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum setengah padanya.

"Tidak perlu, sudah seharusnya aku menolongnya."ujarku pada Mayuri-san. Ia tertawa pelan sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Laboratorium kota, kutitipkan Nemu padamu."katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku membalikkan badanku sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Akon akan menyusul nanti.."sambungnya.

Setelah ia pergi, akupun duduk di kursi didepan kamar. Tak jelas apa yang ingin kulakukan. Kubenamkan setengah wajahku diatas telapak tanganku.

"Oi…"panggil seseorang disebelahku. Aku melirik kearahnya, ternyata Yylfordt. Ia duduk disebelahku dan bersender pada kursi.

"Sedang apa kau???"tanyanya.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa."balasku. Ia melirikku, akupun juga.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba keluar???"tanyaku. Mendadak ekspresinya sinis, seolah ia melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa itu???

Ia menghela napas berat. Tangannya dikepal erat. Matanya tertutup rapat. Sikapnya itu benar-benar membuatku cemas, aku hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal yang paling kubenci hari ini."ujar Yylfordt padaku. Ya, dia memang selalu berbagi rahasianya padaku apapun itu, karena ia merasa kalau ia tak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Akibatnya, aku tahu semua hal yang ia benci, ia benci dengan kecoak, binatang yang menggeliat, dan hal-hal yang menjijikkan. Dasar, seperti perempuan saja…. Tapi, satu hal yang amat sangat ia benci adalah Akon, ia merasa kalau Akon bukanlah orang baik-baik. Ia terus mengatakan padaku kalau Akon menyembunyikan perasaan bencinya dariku. Ia terus menutupi itu semua dengan senyum ramahnya. Aku tidak memperdulikan Yylfordt, karena hubungan kami ini datar-datar saja; atau mungkin saling membenci. Kami hanya sekedar saling mengenal, tak ada yang lebih dari itu.

"Hal ini menyangkut Akon."ucapan Yylfordt membuyarkan pikiranku. Hampir setiap hari ia membicarakannya, seolah-olah ia adalah pemburu berita khusus. Aku tak pernah mendengarkan komentar yang dilontarkannya akan Akon dengan baik. Aku bersender pada kursi, menghela napas berat; menandakan aku sudah lelah dengan semua kebenciannya pada Akon.

"Ayolah, ini benar-benar serius."pintanya padaku. Cih… Ia memang bisa membaca sikapku. Sulit sekali untuk bisa mengelabuinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan."balasku, kemudian aku kembali terdiam. Ia juga terdiam, semua hening sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Akon telah membohongi Nemu."ucapnya singkat, namun itu membuatku amat terkejut. Aku tahu semua yang dilakukan Akon setiap hari dari Yylfordt, dan aku tahu Yylfordt juga Akon saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi tak mungkin kalau ia sampai berbohong pada Nemu.

"Maksudmu???"tanyaku sambil mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Ia mengklaim bahwa dirinya-lah yang menolong Nemu dari kecelakaan!!!! Bukan kau!!!!"ucap Yylfordt setengah berteriak.

"Ssssst!!!!"seorang perawat yang sedang berjalan melewati kami menyuruhnya diam. Yylfordt tersenyum padanya.

"Hehe… Maaf…"katanya pada perawat tersebut sambil menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepala. Setelah perawat itu berlalu, ia kembali melihatku.

"Ia berkata _"Akulah yang menolongmu dari kecelakaan." _sambil terus memegangi tangan Nemu!"Yylfordt kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanya. Tangannya terus dikepal erat, ia terus mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Aku masih terdiam tak membalas kata-katanya. Ia menggertakkan giginya; kesal karena tak ada jawaban dariku.

"Sebagai kekasihnya, tidakkah kau marah mendengarnya????"tanya Yylfordt tidak sabaran. Akupun menghela napas kesal sambil meliriknya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."ucapku. Yylfordt melirikku kesal.

"Hah??!!!! Tak tahu harus berbuat apa??? Kau ini lelaki bodoh!!!!". Itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah aku membalas perkataannya. Ia melirikku kesal, lalu ia menarik kerah bajuku.

"Katakan sesuatu yang sebagaimana seorang lelaki seharusnya sebelum aku menghajarmu karena sifatmu yang memalukan itu!"

"Ano… Yylfordt, Szayel.". Seseorang memanggil kami, saat aku menoleh, ternyata itu Akon.

"Huh… Apa yang mau ia lakukan????". Aku mendengar Yylfordt berbisik pelan dan sinis sambil melepas tangannya dari kerahku kemudian melipatnya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi aku harus segera kembali ke kantorku. Jadi, kutitipkan Nemu pada kalian."Begitu selesai berbicara, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kami. Kami bertatapan sesaat, tanpa basa-basi akupun langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

Nemu sedang duduk bersender pada bantalnya, sebuah perban membalut kepalanya, ia bernafas dengan dibantu alat Oxygen. Tatapannya kosong dan lurus kearah jendela, pipinya bersemburat merah muda yang tipis. Aku berlari pelan dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan hati-hati sambil menatapku.

"Sza…Szayel…". Ia memanggil namaku pelan. Suaranya serak dan parau. Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu…

"Katakanlah hal yang sesungguhnya, sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu pikiranmu dan mengubah perasaanmu.". Seseorang menyelaku, tahu-tahu Yylfordt sudah ada disebelahku. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Apa….. maksudmu?"tanya Nemu. Yylfordt meliriknya dengan tatapan tak peduli.

"Oh, kurasa kau harus menanyakannya pada Szayel. Mungkin ia tahu jawabannya, permisi.". Yylfordt pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Nemu menatapku, ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudnya tadi???". Ia bertanya penuh rasa penasaran. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya, aku harus mengatakan semua rasa gundah dipikiranku setelah apa yang dikatakan oleh Yylfordt tadi.

"Begini, sebenarnya… Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang tadi Akon katakan padamu????". Tanyaku penuh rasa tegang, aku tidak takut. Tapi aku hanya khawatir ia tak akan menjawabnya. Nemu memutar bola matanya; mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah itu ia melirikku.

"Akon…. Pemuda berambut hitam tadi????"tanya Nemu. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ehm… Ia mengenalkan dirinya, setelah itu ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku dan menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Singkatnya, ia mengatakan kalau aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan ia-lah yang menyelamatkanku.". Jelas Nemu. Aku mengangguk; berpura-pura memahami. Walaupun di dasar hati aku benar-benar tak terima atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aah… Begitu ternyata…". Ucapku. Nemu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa???". Tanya Nemu. Ia membuatku tersentak dan spontan mengatakan 'tidak' padanya. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah…. Kau tahu satu hal???? Selama aku tak sadarkan diri, aku melihat seseorang yang amat-sangat kucintai melnyelamatkanku.. Tapi sosoknya tak begitu jelas, entah siapa dia. Hanya sebatas bayangan, dan ia menggendongku yang sudah berlumuran darah… Aku jadi memikirkan siapa dia, apakah Akon????". Ucap Nemu padaku. Rasa sakit di dadaku sudah seperti lubang yang ada pada jantungku; amat sakit. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau perkataan Akon tadi akan mempengaruhinya sejauh ini.

"Aku… Tidak begitu tahu, mungkin.. Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya…". Dustaku pada Nemu sambil mengembangkan senyum palsu dan mengangkat bahu.

"Mmm… Szayel…". Ia memanggil namaku.

"Kenapa?". Tanyaku. Tatapannya berubah, ia terlihat amat bimbang, atau mungkin heran, atau apasaja!!! Aku tak dapat membaca ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?????". Sambungnya.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street._

_Then it turned out to only be a dream._

* * *

**Yylfordt Grantz.**

"Argh!!! Pria itu benar-benar brengsek!!!!". Gumamku sambil membanting pintu mobil, kemudian menyalakan mesinnya. Dendam kesumatku pada Akon semakin menjadi-jadi, apa yang ia inginkan??!!! Mengusik ketenangan saja!!! Dan terlebih lagi, adikku yang lemah seperti sampah!!!!!! Benar-benar cocok dan pantas untuk membuatku kesal.

Mungkin bukan sesuatu yang baik jika seorang kakak mencampuri urusan adiknya. Tapi hal ini benar-benar tak dapat kuterima!!!! Hubungan mereka yang sudah berlangsung begitu lama dengan mudahnya melemah karena keberadaan pihak ketiga dan mungkin suatu saat akan terputus, orang mana yang mau membiarkan begitu saja!!!???? Apakah Szayel menyadari kalau perilaku Akon sudah berubah sejak mengatakannya pada Nemu??? Apakah ia melihat kalau tadi Akon menunjukkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti senyum kemenangan padaku???!!! Mungki iya, mungkin juga tidak!!!! Sudahlah, itu tak begitu penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah, aku harus segera menjemput Ulquiorra di Museum kota. Ia pasti sudah lama menungguku.

Benar saja, ia sudah berdiri diantara pilar-pilar besar berwarna netral sambil melipat tangannya. Sebuah amplop coklat sedang digenggamnya erat, mungkin itu adalah undangan penghargaan lagi. Yah, kuakui Ia benar-benar hebat, seorang seniman yang benar-benar kreatif, ia menguasai bidang arsitek, seni pahat, seni rupa, seni musik, ia bahkan pintar bermain teater dan menulis naskah. Seringkali aku minta dibuatkan lukisan olehnya, atau menantang seberapa jauh kemampuannya dengan memintanya menggambar hal-hal yang sulit. Hahaha… Aku ingat ketika ia kewalahan disuruh mengambar di saat pesawat dalam perjalanan ketika ia menggelar pameran di Eropa, ia terus mengeluh dan menolak permintaanku sambil memegangi kepalanya yang diakuinya pusing sekali.

Aku menghentikan mobilku, kulihat seorang pria bertubuh besar, tinggi, berambut biru, dan kekar. Sepertinya ia atlet, tapi kenapa ia berdiri disebelah Ulquiorra, terlebih lagi ia bercakap-cakap dengannya??? Apa mungkin itu kenalannya??? Sebaiknya kutanyakan padanya nanti. Ulquiorra membuka pintu depan, ia berbicara pada pemuda berambut biru tersebut. Sepertinya menawarkan tumpangan, kemudian pemuda itu membuka pintu belakang dan duduk. Setelah itu Ulquiorra menutup pintunya dan duduk disebelahku.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?". Tanyaku padanya. Ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak begitu lama, hanya terlewat 30 menit. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari itu. Haha…". Balasnya. Syukurlah Ulquiorra bukan orang yang mudah untuk naik darah. Aku sedang malas mendengar makian orang hari ini.

"Aah, iya. Maafkan aku karena lupa memperkenalkan, ini Grimmjaw Jaggerjaqques. Ia akan berkolaborasi denganku untuk menulis sebuah naskah Drama Musikal, kau tahu satu hal??? Kuchiki Byakuya akan bertugas sebagai penata musiknya, Unohana Retsu akan mengurus olah vokal, Ichimaru Gin beserta band dan orkestranya akan bermain untuk ini, setelah itu!!! Setelah itu!!!−"

"Cukup Ulquiorra, kau bisa jelaskan nanti kalau sudah sampai.". Ujarku, ia memang periang dan cerewet seperti biasanya. Aku harus menghentikannya sekali ia berbicara, karena ia bicara penuh kecepatan; tak akan berhenti.

Kami terdiam selama perjalanan menuju rumahku, kami sempat menurunkan Grimmjaw di perempatan yang letaknya sekitar 40 meter dari rumahku, ia bilang kalau ia tinggal didalam gang kecil di sekitar perempatan tersebut. Akupun langsung meninggikan kecepatan mobil; mengebut, menuju rumah. Sesampainya, kami langsung memasukkan mobil kedalam garasi.

"Kita sampai, di rumah tercinta. Surga dunia yang nyata.". Ucap Ulquiorra sambil berjalan masuk kedalam. Hah… Kata-kata yang setiap hari ia ucapkan ketika sampai dirumah, begitu puitis dan memuja-muja. Aku menarik kunci dari _starter_, dan memutar-mutar gantungannya sambil menutup pintu pelan dan berjalan menuju Ulquiorra. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan menyeringai lebar kearahku. Aku mengangkat alisku.

"Boleh aku menjelaskan susunan pengurus Drama Musikal-ku sekarang????". Tanya Ulquiorra penuh harap. Aku menghela napasku sambil memutar bola mataku. Mencari sofa untuk duduk, Ulquiorra mengikutiku sambil terus tersenyum memohon.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mulai sekarang.". Ucapku pasrah. Ulquiorra mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sambil berteriak kegirangan layaknya anak kecil. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya, ia menaruh sebuah map berisi kertas yang amat banyak. Aku mengambilnya, kemudian membuka dan menarik keluar isinya. Ada profil orang-orang yang kukenal disini. Seperti adik kelasku sewaktu SMP dulu, Di Roy. Ia diterima menjadi salah seorang pemeran Utama disini, seseorang yang depresi dan nyaris gila karena trauma dengan pembunuhan yang menimpa keluarganya. Wow… Kreatif sekali Ulquiorra dan Grimmjaw!! Setelah itu, aku menemukan profil Kiyone Kotetsu. Ia terpilih masuk karena kemampuan senam lantainya yang luar biasa, ia menjadi seorang gadis lincah dengan kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi yang merupakan teman dari sang pemeran Utama; bukan Di Roy pastinya. Aku mulai tertarik dengan Drama Musikal miliknya ini, ide-nya sungguh brillian!!! Bertemakan zaman dahulu, dan fantasy. Keren sekali!!!!

"Aku, Grimmjaw, Halibel, Nel, dan Stark-lah yang menyeleksi para _cast_. Mereka semua unik, hebat, dan mengagumkan!!!! Yang menarik adalah, mereka semua berasal dari sebuah klub teater dan sanggar tari di kota sebelah. Aku sengaja memilih Findol Carias sebagai tokoh Utama Protagonis, karena ekspresinya begitu mengagumkan ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk menampilkan berbagai macam emosi dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan aku juga memilih Kenpachi Zaraki karena ia dapat memerankan tokoh Utama Antagonis dengan amat baik dan _perfect_!!!! Senang bisa mengetahui orang seperti dia ada di dunia ini. Oh iya, mari kita lanjutkan soal para pengurus Drama Musikal ini!!! Tosen Kaname akan bertugas sebagai teknisi setting.". Ulquiorra berbicara panjang lebar.

"Tosen Kaname??? Ahli hologram dan _special effect_ terkenal itu??!!!". Tanyaku terkejut. Ulquiorra mengangguk, seringaian lebarnya belum ia lepas.

"Keren!!!!!". Sahutku. Itu membuatnya semakin senang.

"Tentu saja!!! Selanjutnya, Zommari Leroux menjadi koreografer, Tata pencahayaan di pegang oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro, untuk adegan pertarungan Soi Fong, Yoruichi Shihouin, Kisuke Urahara dan orang-orang dari Urahara Agency akan mengaturnya. Argh!!!!!! Ini akan menjadi Drama Musikal yang keren!!!!!!". Ucap Ulquiorra kegirangan. Kemudian ia menoleh kearahku sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya beberapa kali. Aku menatapnya heran; seolah berkata "Apa maksudmu????".

"Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku 'kan????". Tanya Ulquiorra. Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Haaaaah….. Ulquiorra… Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan Drama ini bagus atau tidak kalau kau tidak menjelaskan isi ceritanya.". Balasku.

"Oh ya, senang kau ingin mendengarnya!!!! Aku akan menceritakannya dengan senang hati!!!!!! Jadi begini, ada seorang pemuda alias Findol Carias yang terdampar dari dimensi lain. Ia ini ternyata ditugaskan untuk menemui seorang anak laki-laki alias Di Roy yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk memaju-mundurkan waktu. Maka ia memulai petualangannya dengan memperbaiki kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh orang-orang tertentu kiriman sang Raja Iblis alias Kenpachi. Dan… Dan… Hwaaa!!! Saking senangnya aku tak bisa bercerita banyak!!!!!". Peristiwa langka dimana Ulquiorra tak dapat berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasanya. Sudah lama itu kunantikan. Hahaha….

"Itu bagus, aku suka dengan ide ceritanya dan aku setuju dengan pendapatmu yang sebelumnya. Ini benar-benar keren!!!!!". Ujarku jujur pada Ulquiorra. Semoga saja Drama ini sukses, agar aku mendapatkan tiket V.V.I.P saat pementasannya!!! Hehehe….

Ah, iya... Aku harus melupakan kesenangan ini sesaat. Aku harus memberitahu Ulquiorra tentang apa yang terjadi pada Szayel hari ini; karena ia bersahabat dekat dengan Szayel, siapa tahu Szayel mau memberitahu sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui padanya.

"Ulquiorra…". Panggilku, ia berpaling kearahku setelah duduk membaca skripsi sambil memunggungiku. Wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu menatapku polos. Aaduuuh, tak kuat aku menatapnya. Begitu lucu seperti boneka teddy, ah!!! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan, lebih baik aku cepat memberitahunya!!!  
"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, ini ada hubungannya dengan Szayel..". Ucapku. Sekejap wajahnya berubah serius, ia tak lagi terlihat seperti seorang anak laki-laki polos.

"Beritahu aku… Mungkin aku bisa membantumu…". Balasnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar tertarik dalam hal yang satu ini.

* * *

**Szayel Apollo Grantz.**

Aku sedang mengemudikan mobilku menuju jalan pulang, Mayuri-san mengizinkanku pulang karena ia yang akan menjaga Nemu sendiri disana. Di kepalaku, masih terlihat jelas apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Nemu tadi.

**=Flashback=**

"Jadi, aku mengenalmu karena kau adalah teman masa kecilku???". Tanya Nemu polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya… Begitulah.". Balasku singkat. Aku ingin menyembunyikan hubunganku dengannya yang sebenarnya, karena…. Kupikir aku tak harus menjelaskannya sekarang. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar heran dan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengenalku, Yylfordt bahkan Akon sekalipun. Aaku menjawab semua itu semua dengan jujur, tak ada yang ku palsukan sedikitpun. Tak ada gunanya aku melakukannya.

**=End of Flashback=**

"Aku pulang.". Seruku sambil membuka pintu masuk rumah, sudah ada Yylfordt dan Ulquiorra di meja makan. Kelihatannya mereka hendak makan; aku melihat Ulquiorra baru menuangkan sup Tuna andalannya kedalam mangkuk. Yylfordt tersenyum menyambutku, kelihatannya perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Kau mau makan???". Tanyanya menawarkan, aku menggeleng. Kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Tidak, terima kasih.". Balasku sambil terus berjalan. Aku sempat melihat Ulquiorra dan Yylfordt saling bertatapan heran.

**BLAM**

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan agak kasar; agar Yylfordy tidak menghampiriku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur, lelah sekali rasanya. Segala sesuatu terjadi dalam sehari, begitu banyak peristiwa yang mengejutkan pula. Aku melihat ke balik tiraiku, bulan bersinar begitu terang hingga menembus tirai kamarku yang tak begitu tebal.

_I made a point to burn all of the photograph._

Entah kenapa, aku ingin membuang semua kenanganku tentangnya. Aku igin membakar semua foto dirinya yang ada padaku… Tapi itu tidak akan benar-benar kulakukan karena aku merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Memang bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku akan tetap membakar fotonya dan melupakannya, karena ia telah pergi jauh…. Jauh dariku…

_She went away and then I took a different path._

* * *

**Nemu Kurotsuchi.**

Memandang bulan dengan tenang, itulah hal yang sedang kulakukan saat ini. Disebelahku, yang sebelumnya ada seorang pemuda berambut Pink, Szayel. Sekarang telah berubah menjadi pemuda berambut Hitam yang menyatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang menyelamatkanku, Akon. Ia baru saja tiba disini bersama ayahku.

"Nemu, ada kabar baik untukmu.". Ucap Akon padaku, ia tersenyum hangat. Sepertinya itu kabar yang benar-benar baik; ia sampai senang sekali menyampaikannya padaku.

"Kata dokter, kau bisa pulang ke rumah dalam waktu dekat. Itu tergantung pada perkembangan kesehatanmu. Yah, aku berharap kau bisa pulih lebih cepat." Jelasnya semangat. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, aku sudah bosan disini… Aku ingin kembali ke rumah.

"Nemu…". Akon memanggilku, aku menoleh dengan hati-hati kearahnya. Entah ini nyata atau penglihatanku masih terganggu, aku melihat pipinya merona. Sepertinya ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, apa itu??? Membuatku penasaran…

"Ya…?". Balasku. Kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya. Benar-benar membuatku ingin tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ada apa, Akon?". Tanyaku penasaran, amat penasaran. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, merah sekali. Kalau seperti itu, ia membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Aishiteru.". Ucapnya singkat, dan itu membuatku amat terkejut. Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak; aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nemu??? Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau tadi itu benar-benar membuatmu terkejut.". Akon menatapku cemas, dia benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa. Tapi perutku sakit sekali rasanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku padanya.

"Aku.. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut.". Ujarku sambil menahan tawa. Ia mengerutkan alisnya; merasa aneh dengan responku.

"Mengejutkan sekali kau mengatakan hal tersebut di saat seperti ini. Aku, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akan kupikirkan dulu, kalau sudah kuputuskan… Aku akan memberitahumu.". Ujarku, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi aku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Jawaban. Selalu itu yang mereka tunggu, mereka menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku bernar-benar bimbang, dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Akon, bolehkah aku beristirahat??? Aku merasa lelah sekali…". Pintaku pada Akon. Spontan ia mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus banyak istirahat.". Balasnya. Aku menaruh kepalaku diatas bantal, dan menutup mataku secara perlahan.

***

**Szayel Apollo Grantz.**

**Krieeeeeet**

Aku membuka pintu kamar Nemu, ternyata… Ia tidak sendiri, ada Akon disana. Ia menatapku datar, walau aku dapat melihat kebencian yang samar dimatanya.

"Malam… Apa urusanmu kemari???". Tanya Akon.

"Aaku ingin bicara pada Nemu sebentar.". Jawabku singkat. Akon bangun dari kursinya.

"Pembicaraan Pribadi??? Atau Umum???". Tanya Akon.

"Pribadi.". Jawabku singkat kembali. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Kuakui, walau ia memiliki sifat yang menyebalkan, setidaknya ia mempunyai rasa sopan santun yang tinggi.

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya, ia sedang tidur dengan pulas dan tenang. Aku diam membeku tak melekakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja, Nemu mengerutkan alisnya berkali-kali, tangannya mencengkeram tanganku yang menggenggamnya erat. Mungkin ia sedang mengigau.

"Szayel…. Siapa.. Kau… Sebenarnya…?". Nemu mengigau dalam tidurnya. Pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya itu mungkin sesuatu yang paling ia pikirkan saat ini.

Kemudian, Nemu menangis dalam tidurnya. Entah ia memimpikan apa. Aku mengusap air matanya.

"Kenapa… Jauh…Didalam… Dadaku…Rasanya sakit….sekali?".Nemu kembali mengigau. Kurasa, aku benar-benar harus menjawabnya.

"Nemu, tenanglah. Aku ada disini.".Bisikku didekat telinganya. Aku mengusap pipinya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Dengan lembut bibir kami bersentuhan. Karena aku tak bisa terlalu lama berada disini, aku segera bangun dan meninggalkannya, tapi satu tangannya; yang mungkin ia rasa sedang menggenggam selimut. Menggenggam lengan bajuku erat, pelan-pelan aku melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku Nemu, tapi… sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk berpisah..". Bisikku lagi, setelah itu aku pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkannya. Akon yang sedari-tadi duduk dikursi menoleh kearahku.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?".Tanya Aakon. Aku membalasnya dengan gumaman. Ia tersenyum setengah.

"Baguslah, karena…. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau ada bersamanya lagi.".Ujarnya jujur sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Akupun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya, kau jujur setelah sekian lama menyembunyikannya dariku.". Balasku. Ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa, aku sudah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Dan saat ia menjawabnya, mungkin ia akan menerimaku.". Kata Akon yakin. Aku tak peduli, ia juga sudah menganggapku orang lain. Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aku masuk secara diam-diam dengan melompat dari pagar, saat aku membuka pintu Yylfordt sudah menungguku sambil bertolak pinggang. Yang benar saja, ia takkan membuatku takut, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegak juga rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang itu malah membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang model ketika marah.

"Buh… Yylfordt, jangan buat aku tertawa malam-malam begini.". Ujarku sambil menahan tawa, tapi itu tidak membuatnya bergeming.

"Darimana saja kau???". Tanyanya dengan nada agak marah. Akupun diam membeku.

"Aku… dari Rumah Sakit.". Jawabku pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana??". Tanya Yylfordt. Aku berjalan melewatinya, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahuku sambil menginjak satu persatu anak tangga.

"Tak penting, aku lelah. Biarkan aku beristirahat.".

Aku mengambil setumpukan foto dan korek api yang ada di mejaku. Setelah itu, aku membuka pintu menuju balkon. Dan duduk disana, kemudian menaruh selembar kertas; alas untuk sampah pembakaran. Aku mengambil foto-foto Nemu yang sudah lama kusimpan, beberapanya adalah kenangan Indah dan menarik, seperti saat kelulusan SMA, kami semua menginap di pantai Selatan untuk merayakannya. Kami berdua menyelam menjelajahi laut dimalam hari diterangi sinar rembulan, Indah sekali.

Semua itu telah sirna, seiring dengan cepatnya aku membakar foto-foto tersebut. Aku bersikeras memaksa diriku melupakannya, sampai akhirnya ia seperti hilang dari kehidupanku tanpa jejak.

_Seems like she disappeared without a trace._

"Boleh aku bergabung???". Tanya seseorang dibelakangku, aku kenal suara itu; Ulquiorra. Ia berlari kecil dan duduk disebelahku.

"Kau tak apa sobat?? Sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah…". Ujarnya sambil menepuk pundakku. Aaku menggeleng.

_Remember._

_Whatever._

_It seems like forever ago._

Semua yang terjadi sekarang ini seperti telah berlalu bertahun-tahun lalu, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi… Penyesalan-penyesalan itu benar-benar brengsek. Aku harus mengakui, kalau aku terus memikirkannya.

_The regrets are useless. _

_In my mind._

_She's in my head._

_I must confess._

"Kau tahu Ulquiorra, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sekarang ini. Aku sudah tidakingat nama gadis itu lagi, walau aku mengingat wajahnya.". Bisikku memberitahunya. Ia hanya diam tak membalas. Aku terus sibuk membakar foto-foto tersebut hingga semuanya hangus menjadi abu.

_And in the darkest night._

_If my memory serves me right._

_I'll never tun back time._

_Forgetting you but not the time._

* * *

**Nemu Kurotsuchi.**

"Begitulah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, jadi bukan Akon-lah yang menyelamatkanmu.". Kata Ulquiorra padaku, aku sudah pernah memikirkan ini semua sebelumnya. Mimpi hari itu memang benar, aku tahu Szayel datang kemari menemuiku. Tapi aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena aku tak begitu sadarkan diri.

"Ulquiorra, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang???". Tanyaku cemas, benar-benar cemas. Ia tersenyum setengah.

"Oh, kupikir kau tidak mnegingatku. Ya… Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja….". Tiba-tiba saja ucapannya terputus, aku tidak mau membuang waktu lama. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Szayel sekarang. Apakah ia menderita????

"Hanya saja???"

"Hanya saja, ia tidak mengingat namamu lagi.". Sambungnya. Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir begitu saja, hatiku benar-benar sakit mendengarnya. Aa\ku benar-benar sedih dan menyesal. Aku membenamkan wajahku di kedua tanganku. Ulquiorra memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku agar aku tenang.

"Sudah cukup… Kau tak perlu menangis, apa yang perlu kau tangisi, ia sudah pergi dari hidupmu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?? Memintanya kembali???". Tanya Ulquiorra. Suaranya yang lembut membuatnya terdengar seakan ia sedang menyanyi. Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

* * *

**Szayel Apollo Grantz.**

Aku melihatnya, ia baru saja keluar dari pintu masuk Rumah Sakit. Akon menggandeng tangannya erat. Disebelahnya ada Mayuri-san, meskipun aku mengenal mereka berdua, aku tidak tahu siapa gadis berambut ungu itu. Aku kenal wajahnya, tapi aku tak tahu namanya. Dan sekarang aku bertanya-tanya… "Siapa namanya????".

_I remember the face._

_But I can't recall the name._

_Now I monder how whatsername has been._

**

* * *

**

Selesai juga!!!!! Capek banget, ngejer deadline… Jam 3 pagi…. *pengangguran*

Szayel n Akon: -Noel2 author-

Sacchi: -nengok-

Szayel n Akon: Permisi, anda harus ditangkap.

Sacchi: -kaget- Koook???? Apa salah gue???!!!!!

Akon: -ngeluarin borgol, ngeborgol author- Karena anda telah melakukan tindak kriminal yaitu...

Szayel: Bashing dan penghancuran Image karakter. -Nyeret Sacchi-

Sacchi: NUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! -lebay-

(Kabur secepat kilat)

Szayel n Akon: -tetap tidak menyadari kepergian sang narapidana-

Eh, aneh yah?? Mohon maaf… Maklumin aja, fic serious romance pertama. Gimana, romantis gak??? Sya gak tahu nih… Mau minta penilaian ama saudara saya, tapi dia tak bisa diharapkan. Jadi saya minta anda-anda sekalian saja yang menilai. Mohon ya~~~

Song By: Green Day. (Dengan pemotongan/ penyembelihan -???- dan pengacakan urutan seperlunya)

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
